If Only I Was Normal
by Dot Ride
Summary: Max acts as an experiment tester for her friend, Iggy. Just one problem: it gave her wings. What will happen when an evil company called Itex tries to track her down? Will her crush, Fang, still love her, or will he leave because of who she is?
1. The Beginning

**Hello readers! It is me, Dot, with a third story. Well, fourth if you count the one-shot. **

**If you haven't already, check out my other stories, My Torturer Back Again and Songs From The Trees. **

**Tell me if I should continue.**

**Here you go!**

**IF ONLY I WAS NORMAL**

"What Iggy?" I grumbled as he ran up to me, an excited smile on his face. "Max, you have to come to my house after school! I have something to show you!" He said, almost knocking over my water. "Well Iggy, I am kind of finishing a project for Mr. Monro's class, and it's due tomorrow. So... leave," I said, pointing at the seat four away from me. He grumbled something but sat down anyways, causing me to giggle.

I continued typing on my laptop, tuning out all of the noise around me. A few more sentences and I finished. "Done," I whispered to myself, pleased with my work. This may surprise you, but I generally don't enjoy work. But then again, what sixteen year old does?

Iggy saw that I was done and sat at the seat next to me again, his excitement back. "Six at my place!" He said before he got up and left, his spot immediately being filled by my other best friend, Nudge.

Nudge, Iggy, and I have been best friends ever since first-grade, when Iggy dumped an ice cube down my back and Nudge helped me chase him down. Good times.

"Hey Nudge," I greeted, then tuned her rant out. Because there would be a rant, guaranteed.

"Hi Max! How are you? Have you seen Iggy around, he is my partner for that stupid English assignment, Mr. Harold must not like us. Why else would he make me pair up with Iggy then make us write four entire pages about some stupid book? I don't know why I took that class!" I interrupted her. "Nudge, you have to take English. You don't have a choice." She just waved her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you want to hang after school?" She asked, stealing my apple. I flicked her and took it back. "Can't. I'm supposed to go to Iggy's."

"That's fine. Tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded. "Sounds good."

Then the bell rang, interrupting us. I angrily put my things away, I had hoped I could get to the computer lab during lunch. There goes that idea.

Four more boring periods later I got into Nudge's older brother's car- Fang - he drove us because he's seventeen. I have my license but I have yet to get a car. My birthday is coming up, though, and my dad- Jeb - promised me a car. My mother and father are divorced, but they're still friends and I still visit my dad a lot. My younger, fourteen year old sister Ella caught a ride with our other friends Angel and the Gasman. I usually ride with Nudge and Fang and Iggy. Although Iggy isn't here today, he went with Ella and everyone. I'm pretty sure he likes Ella, so that explains that.

Throughout the ride I caught Fang looking back at me from the driver's seat. He's been doing that more and more lately. I'm not sure why, and whenever I ask Nudge about it she just wiggles her eyebrows and giggles.

"Fang, could you drop me off at Ig's?" I asked, and Fang jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sure," He said, taking the necessary turns. I was the only one who caught his slight stutter.

A few minutes later he pulled into the short driveway. I hopped out, shutting the door behind me. "See ya' Nudge! Thanks Fang!" Nudge waved while Fang nodded.

"Yo Igster!" I shouted pushing the door open. Nudge, Iggy, and I abandoned knocking three years ago. "Hello, Maximum of the Martinez's. How are you on this fine evening?" Iggy asked, hopping from the stairs, skipping the last three. "What do you want?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. "Well you certainly don't waste time, do you Maxie- Pad?" Iggy asked, quickly getting out of range before my fist could hit him. I like being called Max. Nothing else.

"Seriously, why am I here?" I asked, parking my butt on his couch. "To conduct an experiment for me," Iggy answered, rubbing his hands together evilly. "If you want to blow something up, talk to Gazzy," I said, rolling my eyes and getting up to leave. "No, no, no," Iggy started. "You know how I suck at science?" I nodded. "Well, my dad contacted our teacher and said that I was helping him with an experiment. Mr. Monto said that if the experiment was put into a five page essay then he would raise my grade."

I nodded. "And this has to do with me because..." I trailed off, rolling my hands as I spoke.

Iggy put his head down and kind of spoke fast, "I need you to be the test subject," He mumbled, waiting for my reaction. "You want to inject me with chemicals?" I exploded, jumping from the couch. "Are you going to turn me into a toad?" I shouted, slapping him on the arm.

He shook his head. "My dad used a banana, I don't know why a banana, but he put all natural chemicals on it, and he wants a human to eat the banana. We've already tested it on animals, it's totally safe. Would I give you something that was dangerous?"

I considered it for a moment. Iggy was right, he would never intentionally hurt me, so it must really be safe. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice about it. I will get as much as I can out of this. But I do trust Iggy, and I've known his dad for almost as long, so it can't be that bad.

"I'll do it," I decided, happy with the way Iggy's face lighted up. "Only if you'll be my slave for two months," I finished, and the happiness dimmed. "I'm screwed," He muttered under his breath, and I smiled.

After that he told me that he's have the banana in three days, so I better be at his house then. I can't tell anybody, I don't know why, but I can't, and I have to have a healthy diet until I eat the fruit.

I left, promising to make plans.

If only I knew what I had just agreed to.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

Maximum Martinez. The only girl I think about.

Yes, you read that correctly. I, Fang Ride, have a crush on the great Maximum Martinez. Laugh all you want, there's just something so enchanting about her light brown hair, the way the sun catches her natural blonde streaks. She's beautiful, too, an amazing body. She's kick ass, and not afraid to defend herself, unlike the past girls I've dated. She's just perfect, in every way to me. But the fact that she's my little sister's best friend helps a little. Nudge said she'a help me get to Max.

So far we've barely made any progress. I know Max notices that I stare at her, but she probably just dismisses it as nothing. If only she knew.

After I dropped Max off I drove home and did everything I was supposed to do.

That night I laid on the bed, thinking about her. It wasn't the first time either.

It was just another night I fell asleep, only to dream of Maximum.


	2. Everything Is Perfect, Not For Long

**Hello people! Here is the second chapter of If Only I Was Normal!**

**Before I go on, I will not update this story or any of my other stories unless I get at least five reviews for this chapter. **

**Here you go!**

Three days passed by way too fast. I know I agreed to be Iggy's test dummy, but I've been having second thoughts.

What if something goes wrong? What if Iggy gives me the wrong banana and I end up dead or something equally bad? I could get cancer! Every time I had one of these questions run through my head I would remind myself, it's Iggy! He would never do anything bad to you!

That made me feel slightly better, but not completely.

Iggy's dad works for some gigantic company called Itex. They specialize in things like DNA splicing, chemicals, anything in the line of testing things on _living things_. That fact did not help me feel better in any way.

One thing that did make me feel better was Fang. We started hanging out the day after Iggy roped me into this. Confession time, I like Fang. Not as a friend, as in like-like. Yes, it's sad, he would never like _me_. I'm me.

We hung out for hours at a time, just talking, sometimes playing games, once Nudge almost roped us into playing truth or dare with her and Angel. The horror.

Anyways, Fang and Nudge had just dropped me off at Iggy's, and he was getting the fruit while I was anxiously pacing back and forth, awful possibilities running through my mind. One bad idea came, and it was like a kitten chasing a string of yarn, it just went everywhere, the scary thoughts were consuming me.

Just as I was about to back down, Iggy entered the room, holding the dreaded yellow fruit in his hand. "Alright Max, just eat the banana and over the course of two months, contact me if anything happens to you, and I'll put it in my notes."

I nodded, trying to play it cool, but Iggy saw right through me. "Max, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you if you eat this banana!" He said, gripping my shoulders. It was reassuring, yet I still wasn't sure. In fact, I was still scared to death, but I was successfully hiding that much. "Okay," I murmured. I ate the fruit, and it had a weird chemical taste to it.

I gagged. "This banana tastes awful!" I choked out. "Iggy, this is worse than when Gazzy lets one rip!"

Iggy patted my back. "It's fine." I slapped him. "I didn't know it would taste like crap!" Iggy backed away, his hand in the air in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright, chill out," He said, still backing up. I finished the banana and sat next to him.

"Ig, can you tell me what you think will happen?" I asked, and even I could hear the vulnerability in my voice.

"Well, you'll probably get a rash of some sort, it'll heal, then it's supposed to enhance your senses, like seeing and hearing," Iggy explained. "Dad said that the chances of something going wrong are less than a 0.01%. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

I nodded, taking it all in. "So I'm going to be..." I trailed off, looking for a good word to end the sentence. "Awesome?" I finished.

Iggy nodded. "If you use your super senses on me, I'll make you sit in a small airtight room with Gazzy. After taco Tuesday," He warned, a scary look on his face.

I nodded again, and stood up to throw the banana peel away. When I came back, Iggy had set up Call of Duty. I grabbed a controller and Iggy groaned. "Max, you always win!" I smirked. "I know."

After thirty minutes of me winning, Iggy said he was done and went to his room to pout. I left, calling my mom, asking her to pick me up. This is why I need my birthday! I need a car!

"I'm sorry sweetie, a cow that's giving birth just came in. I have to be here!" She said through the phone. She is a vet, and she works a lot because she is our only parent. "That's fine, I guess I'll walk," I replied, bummed because it was at least a twenty minute walk. And I would probably get distracted, making it longer.

She apologized and hung up. I started walking, grumbling to myself occasionally. About five minutes later, a car that looked just like Fang's car pulled into the gas station next to me.

I dismissed it, until Fang jumped out and started to pump gas. I ran over, seeking a ride.

"Fang! Hey Fang!" I called, jogging over. He turned, and when he saw that it was me, a small blush lit up his face. "Hey, I was at Iggy's, and I couldn't get a ride. I still have fifteen minutes until I get home, could you drive me?" I asked, and let's face it, I just want alone time with Fang. He nodded, kind of excitedly, and finished with the gas. He proceeded to climb back into his car, and I followed, except I climbed into the passenger seat.

After the bit of awkwardness had cleared, we started talking. "So, how's Lissa?" I asked bitterly. Lissa is Fang's girlfriend, so I take an immediate disliking towards her. That and the fact that she is a mean slut.

"I broke up with her yesterday," He informed me, smiling slightly. Hey, I'd be happy too if I got rid of that slut. "That's great!" I said, then realized that it wasn't the right thing to say. "I mean, how are you doing?" This time I spoke with concern.

He did the classic Fang chuckle. "I'm fine. Actually happy that she's gone."

The rest of the ride was spent with me trying to work up the courage to tell Fang how I felt. Just as I was about to say something stupid and corny, a pain erupted in my head. It spread all the way to my legs and back up. It felt as if my bones were trying to rip free from my body, and my brain was slowly picking itself apart. Okay, ew, gross mental image.

I closed my eyes, as if that would make the pain stop.

I vaguely heard Fang saying something to me. Then, all at once, the pain stopped.

I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked with concern. Woah, Fang with emotion. That's new. "Yea, I'm fine, just had a really bad headache," I said, then looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"I went off into a back road when you started crying."

I started crying? I felt my cheeks, only to find that they were wet with tears. Damn it, I don't cry.

"Thanks," I said, looking down to hide the blush that was covering my face. He slowly put his fingers on my chin and lifted my head, making me look at him.

I didn't know what to say. Apparently, I didn't have to say anything. His lips were already coming toward mine.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

"Max! Max, are you okay?" I shouted, hoping that the crying girl could hear me. I shouted a few more times, but she never responded. Just as I was about to call 911, she sat up, breathing heavily.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked, concern ringing through my words. Okay, I need to get the emotionless thing back. "Yea, I'm fine. Just got a really bad headache," She said, still gasping for air. That must have been some headache. She looked out the window. "Where are we?" She asked with confusion.

"I went off into a back road when you started crying," I answered, and she felt her cheeks, as if to make sure she really was crying. She seemed disappointed when she found out that she was.

"Thanks," She said, looking down, blushing.

It was silent for a minute or two, then I thought, It's now or never!

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that she was staring at me. I slowly moved forward so that we were centimeters apart. I gave her a second to figure out if she should pull apart or not. I guess she decided not to, because she smashed her lips to mine.

My thoughts disappeared. I was kissing Max. The Maximum Martinez. And it was amazing.

After a few minutes my hands were on her waist and hers were around my neck. Then my goddamn phone rang.

I pulled away, and maybe it was good that the phone rang, because we were both gasping for air.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that I sounded normal. "Hey Fang, it's Ella, Max's little sister," The voice who was Ella replied. "Oh, Max is with me, she needed a ride from Iggy's," I explained, hoping that Nudge hadn't told Ella that I liked Max.

"Ooh, you're with Max... alone?" Ella asked, and I could practically see her raising her eyebrows. Nudge had told her. "Yup, she'll be there in five," I said before hanging up.

Max looked at me, and the one thought running through my head was, 'Holy crap, can we kiss again?'

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

Holy crap. I was kissing Fang, and he wasn't pulling away in disgust. This is amazing.

His hands were around my waist while mine were wrapped around his neck. It was getting good when Fang's phone rang.

He spoke to the person on the other side, and I wasn't interested until he said something about dropping me off. He must be talking to Ella. Curse you, Ella!

He turned back to me after he had hung up, and started driving. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. Knowing Fang, he would never talk about the kiss and I would be too scared to, so we'd end up as 'just friends.' I don't want that.

He pulled into my driveway, then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll call you tonight,"

I smiled, and couldn't help but peck him on the cheek. Then I grabbed my stuff and ran inside.

At that moment, everything was perfect. Sadly, that would all change soon. The banana would do what it was supposed to, and I'd be left as I am now. But you don't need all the details of the story along the way. Not yet, at least.

If only I was normal.


	3. Waking Up With Wings

**Hello! I was so pleased with the reviews so I decided to update. **

**I decided not to ruin the Fax... yet! I actually don't know if I'll split Max and Fang up then make them get back together. Hmmm. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I have sunburns on my back and they hurt, so I'm a little annoyed. **

**Anyways... Here you go!**

It was midnight. Midnight and he still hadn't called. That lying, hot, backstabbing- _RING RING_!

Oh. He called. I quickly grabbed the phone, slamming my hand on the nightstand as I grappled for it. After a minute, I retrieved the phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was Fang. I hadn't really checked the caller ID. "Hey, Max," Fang answered. I sighed it relief.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. It was a stupid question. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"You know, the kiss," He said, muttering the last part. He sounded as if he had dreamed that event, and I would ask what he was talking about. "Yeah, the kiss," I answered. "So... are we together now, or what?" I asked, hoping desperately that he would say yes.

"I hope we're together," Was his answer, causing me to scream into the phone. What? I really like him.

"God Max, when did you turn into Nudge?" He asked, and I laughed. "When my dream guy told me we were in a relationship," I answered, beaming like there was no tomorrow. "I'm your dream guy?" He asked, and I nodded. Then I realized he couldn't see me. "Yup."

"Good, because you're my dream girl," He said, and I shrieked again.

After that it was pointless banter, and I hung up. I think I'm the happiest girl on the planet right now. I felt like I was floating.

Fang Ride is my boyfriend. No matter how many times I say it, it still fills me with joy.

When I finally fell asleep, I fell asleep thinking of Fang.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Ow," I muttered, picking at my back again. There were two long red lines that ran down my back. I remembered Iggy said that I'd get a rash, but this was ridiculous. And it hurt like Hell. "You are so dead, Iggy," I hissed as my fingers hit a particularly painful spot. I swear I'm going to kill Iggy. Then his dad is next. Sorry Mr. Griffiths.

I slowly put my shirt on, trying to avoid the red lines. These hurt worse than sunburns. I was getting dressed for the date I had with Fang, but at this rate, I'd be ready next century.

Right now, my outfit was black skinny jeans and a red fitting t-shirt. Getting the shirt on was the hard part. Every time something rubbed against the lines, pain would radiate through me.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I still had thirty minutes until Fang got here, so I logged onto the computer and went to e-mail Iggy.

_ Hey, your stupid banana made my back get a rash that hurts like Hell. Thanks a lot, butt head. Oh, and it made me get this killer headache. Like, migraine level bad. Anyways, other than that, nothing. _

_ But my message remains clear. You're a butt head. _

I hit send, then slipped on red converse. "Max!" Ella called, knocking on my door. "I need to do your make up!"

I cringed. "Never!"

"Your hair?"

"Will you be my slave for the rest of the month?"

"Sure, now let me go get my stuff!"

I sighed. At least I got out of make up. A minute later she barged in. "Sit down!" She commanded.

I watched in fascination as she straightened it then braided a little part in the front. She used a bobby pin to stick that back so it looked better.

"Done!" She proclaimed, then pushed me down stairs. "Fang is here!"

I sprinted down the stairs, only stopping to make sure I wouldn't fall.

When I finally reached Fang he smirked and asked, "Excited?" I smacked his arm.

Then we left. "Where to?" I questioned. We had only been driving for a minute or two but I was curious. "I was thinking my place. Nudge and my parents are out, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Movie?" He replied, and I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent.

The one bad thing about this was this shirt. It was tight, causing it to rub against my back which hurt. A lot. I kept it together, though. I would not let a stupid _banana_ ruin my first date with Fang.

When we arrived he jumped out then came around the car, opening my door for me. I let him help me out, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, good sir," I said playfully. "Anything for you, m'lady," He replied, bowing.

We walked through the front door and plopped onto the couch. He got up once to put in the movie. It was Batman Begins. I've only seen that movie seven times. This week.

I cuddled into his chest as it began. I think he chose this movie because other girls would think that it's scary, and when girls get scared, they cuddle. Newsflash, I'm not other girls!

When it was over I heard a car door slam and a voice say, "Thanks Mrs. Harolds! Bye J.J!" It was Nudge.

I started to untangle myself from Fang, but he just chuckled and held me still. After a minute or two I gave up and enjoyed being with him.

Nudge walked in, humming some stupid autotuned song that's played constantly on the radio. She dropped her bag when she walked in to see Fang and I, cuddling on the couch.

"Hey Nudge," Fang said casually. Instead of a normal reply, Nudge shrieked. "Oh my God!" She took her phone from her pocket. "I have to tell Jenny, Candace, Stacy, and Isabella!" I giggled at her friends names. Not because they're weird, they're just all names from Phineas and Ferb. What? Don't tell me you don't like cartoons.

Fang just kissed me softly on the lips. That caused Nudge to shriek again, this time louder. I spoke up. "God Nudge, are you trying to break my eardrums?"

She waved her hand at me. "Shh! I'm gossiping!" I laughed.

A few more minutes of Nudge's typing and I was done. That and it was already eleven. "Fang, I have to go," I told him, and this time he helped me get up.

"Bye Nudge!" I said as I left. She just looked up and saw Fang's arm around my waist, screamed, then typed some more.

The drive was almost silent, beside Paramore playing softly in the background.

We pulled into my driveway, and Fang leaned across the seats, capturing my lips with his. "Bye Max," He whispered, pulling away. "Bye," I replied, getting out of the car.

I waved as he drove away. Then I walked into the house. I quickly put on my pj's and fell onto my bed, eyes closing as I hit the pillow.

I was almost in blissful unconsciousness when a pain erupted in my back, right where the two lines are.

I hissed in pain, the it felt as if my back were being ripped apart, and I managed to pick up my phone. I was about to type 911, but all of a sudden, it stopped. I sighed in relief and laid back down.

I rolled over only to see a brownish feather staring back at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, then muttered, "Ella and her fashions."

I rolled over again and this time, I really went to sleep.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Morning. School. Waking up. Three of my least favorite things.

As I sat up, I realized that the pain was completely gone from my back. I smiled and sat up. I laid down, my back on the bed, then it hurt. As if I were twisting my back the wrong way. That's weird, that hasn't ever happened before. It felt as if I had a third arm on my back, or something weird like that.

I dismissed it as the banana, and vowed to tell Iggy at school.

I slowly took off my pajama shirt, then screamed at the mirror.

You see, the sight before me wasn't normal in any way. That stupid banana had messed me up, and it had messed me up bad.

You may be wondering what happened. Did I actually grow a third arm? No.

Did my back turn purple? Nah.

Was there scales covering my back? No, but close.

The sight before me was simply me. Oh, except I had seventeen foot wings extending from my back.

MAXIMUM RIDE

The wings were quite beautiful, actually. They were light brown then sort of faded to white. But last time I checked, normal humans don't have wings.

Ella knocked on the door. "Max, it's just school, you don't have to scream!"

I didn't answer, I was too busy examining the feathers on the wings. They were suitable for flying, but I don't know if I'll be trying that anytime soon.

I had a thought, to hide these from everyone. At all costs.

I've read my share of novels. The main character is freaky, so people try to capture him/her. I don't want that happening to me.

I found a belt and folded my wings as tightly as I possibly could to my back. Then I wrapped the belt around them and buckled it. I dressed in my normal outfit and walked out of my room, my eyes darting around. I'm officially paranoid.

Ella had made breakfast, and I am still me, so I wolfed that down. I left right after that, making an excuse when she said it was thirty minutes early.

I walked into the forest behind our house. I came to a clearing where it would be extremely hard to see me. I took off my shirt and the belt and spread my wings. I slowly flapped them, and screamed when I was lifted a foot off the ground. I stopped flapping and crashed down, falling on my face.

I can fly.

After figuring that out, I redressed and ran back to the house and waited for Fang to pick me up for school. I was biting my lip, chewing on my hair, pacing back and forth, I was nervous, to say the least.

Just yesterday I was the happiest girl on the planet, now I'm the weirdest and easily the most scared.

"Hey Max!" Nudge said when she pulled up with Fang. I nodded in response and she looked at me funnily.

The ride was silent for Fang and I, but Nudge chattered about pointless things. It made me feel a little more normal.

When we arrived at school, I convinced myself to go on as if nothing had happened and I was still totally normal. I decided to tell Iggy, though. And maybe kill him for, I don't know, making me a bird-kid!

I climbed out of the car and Fang walked around it to meet me. He kissed me on the cheek, and I prayed that he wouldn't put his arms on my back. Sure, my wings were practically invisible, and I flattened them so that you wouldn't feel them unless you were trying to, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I noticed that Lissa saw our exchange, and she didn't look happy. I made a mental note to stay away from her.

Over the course of the day, I noticed things. Everything was freakishly clear, as if I had raptor vision, and I could hear exceptionally well. Even my smell was better.

It really helped when I avoided Lissa.

Then finally it was lunch. I was just about to go talk to Iggy, but I felt somebody tug on my arm, pulling me into the janitor's closer. I sighed, then prayed to myself. Please let it not be Lissa.

I was lucky, it was Fang.

I smacked his arm. "You scared me!" I accused him and he shrugged. I was about to say something else, but I completely forgot about it when his lips were on mine.

Somehow his arms found their way to my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck. My back ended up pressed against the wall, kind of uncomfortable because of my feathers, and he was kissing my neck. We were interrupted by the bell, unfortunately.

I frowned when he pulled away. He noticed and smirked. "Fang, I have to tell you something," I blurted out, then covered my mouth. Was I seriously considering telling him about my wings?

He looked at me expectantly.

"I- I like you a lot," I stuttered out, making something up as I went along. He seemed pleased with this information, though.

We left the closet and I finished the day without any other disturbances.

Realizing I still needed to talk to Iggy, I went to his house after school.

I barged in. "Iggy, we need to talk!"


	4. Telling Everyone

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't got the amount of reviews I wanted so I was pissed. **

**I'm already warning you, I won't update every day or two. I'll try to at least once a week. **

**Here you go!**

Previously...

_Realizing I still needed to talk to Iggy, I went to his house after school. _

_ I barged in. "Iggy, we need to talk!"_

He looked up, surprised. "Why?" Then he got this panicked look on his face. "I definitely did not help Gazzy use your alarm clock to make a time bomb!"

"Not that!" I said, then slapped his arm. "You took my Mickey Mouse alarm clock?"

"No," He said quickly. Too quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "We'll discuss this after."

"Okay..." I trailed off, suddenly getting self-conscious. It's one thing if I tell him I have a pimple or something, but it's completely different if I have wings.

"Come on, Max, you can tell me anything. We've been friends for..." He counted something on his fingers then gave up. "A long time!"

"It's about the banana," I admitted. I had come here ready to yell at Iggy, but now I'm having second thoughts. What if he completely rejects me? What if he tells everybody? What if he wants to open me up and operate? Okay, now I have nightmares.

This is Iggy, I reminded myself, then took a deep breath. "The banana gave me..." I trailed off again. Iggy stared at me "That's getting annoying, just tell me! It can't be that bad!" He said, chuckling slightly.

"It gave me wings!" I blurted out, then hid my face. He just stared at me, his jaw practically hitting the floor. His eyes now could compare to dinner plates, and he dropped the XBox controller, effectively getting himself killed by some alien.

Then to my surprise he smiled. "Funny, Max!" He stared laughing. Oh great, he's in denial.

"Iggy, I'm not joking," I said seriously. I slapped him, which got him to stop laughing. "Yeah, prove it!" He said jokingly. In answer I pulled off my shirt so I was standing only in a tank top. My wings folded nicely, so much that Iggy still couldn't see them. Then I slowly spread them.

He sat back. "This is bad," Was all he said. "No, really?" I said sarcastically, taking a seat next to him after I put my wings tightly against my back and replacing my shirt.

"Iggy, I had these two long lines that hurt going down my back. Then they grew into wings," I paused for a moment. "And now I think I'll kill a certain pyro."

Iggy jumped back. "No! Not the gumdrop buttons!" He shouted, then started to fake cry. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why is he acting like his normal, funny self? I just told him that I defied the laws of nature!

"Why are you taking this so easily?" I demanded, standing up. I began to pace around the room. His lacking of concern caused me to freak out more and voice the questions we're both wondering.

"How does this happen?" I asked, then turned around. I opened my mouth before he could answer. "Should we tell anyone? What if something else happens?" I continued pacing, then stopped dead. "Can I really fly?"

Iggy smiled, "We are so going to find out!"

MAXIMUM RIDE

We stood at least twenty feet away from each other. We were in a secluded clearing in the woods, a great place to answer my last question.

I took a deep, calming breath as I spread my wings. I started to flap them, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until I was blowing leaves and small twigs into the air.

Nothing happened until Iggy started to make these crazy motions with his hands. I had no idea what they meant until he mouthed, "Jump!"

So I did, not pausing my wings as My legs pushed off the ground. The results were amazing.

I stayed in mid-air, maybe three feet off of the ground. My wings still lifted me up, slowly but steadily. Iggy started jumping up and down, smiling like a madman. "That's so cool!" He shouted, running over. He ended up grabbing my foot so I'd stay within reach of him.

For some reason that annoyed me. I wanted to soar into the sky, thirty thousand feet above the ground. I wanted to see what clouds feel like, fly with actual birds, I didn't want anyone stopping me.

Those thoughts surprised me. Why would I WANT to be a freak? Why do I yearn for this?

I flapped even harder, pulling out of Iggy's grasp. As I floated upwards I shouted, "Woohoo!" I twirled as I rose, then did a loop-de-loop.

I kept flying until everything was a speck on the ground. I must have been at least ten thousand feet in the air, because I was close enough to clouds to touch them. I did just that. It isn't at all what you'd expect. They aren't at all soft of fluffy, they're soggy and wet. I highly suggest not flying through them.

After a few minutes my wings got this feeling in them, and that feeling told me that if I stayed up here any longer I'd end up as bird kid splatter on the forest floor.

So I slowly twirled downwards, smiling as I went. I landed silently on the branch of a tree, then hopped down, right onto Iggy's back, effectively scaring the shit out of him.

"Ah! Holy crap! This is how I die!" He shouted, falling forwards. I giggled as I climbed off, folding my wings down. "Iggy, it's just me," I told him, and he stood, dusting his pants off. "Not cool." He informed me, giving me his death glare. I returned it with mine and he pouted, because I won that competition.

We decided to go back to his house, it was getting chilly out here. When we got there, I sat on the couch, worrying again.

"Iggy, are we going to tell anyone?" I asked, chewing on my hair. It's a bad habit I picked up from Ella. "I don't think we should. Let's keep this between you and me," He answered, finally being serious with me.

I nodded, and then we decided to play a video game. It relieved the tension. I don't like tense situations, I can't deal with them very well. I'll blurt out random things, hinting that I'm feeling awkward. Only Iggy and Nudge know about this, and they don't miss an opportunity to bug me about it.

As we played, I thought about something. How we agreed not to tell anybody. I decided I couldn't follow that rule. I had to tell Fang, I can't keep this big of a secret from him.

I... I think I love him. This isn't a crush or anything like that. This is the total opposite of a fling. I can see myself with him in ten years. I feel like he'd be hurt if he found out that I kept this big of a secret from him. He'd understand in the long run, but I wouldn't want to hurt him. Seeing him hurt would hurt me.

God, I'm such a sap.

Anyways, I hung out with Iggy for an hour or so, then left, promising myself that I'd call Fang.

MAXIMUM RIDE

I paced around the room, my cell phone laid out on the table in front of me. All I had to do was dial the familiar number, and tell him everything. Yet, I feel it won't be that simple. This is my life, nothing is that simple.

After convincing myself that this was the right thing to do I picked up the phone and procrastinated some more.

More time passed and passed until I just dialed as fast as I could, and held my breath as it rang.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end. "Hey, Fang. It's Max," I answered in a casual voice. I didn't want him to think this was any different from any other time, I want to tell him in person.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Do you?" I asked, chewing my hair again. "Sure, I'll be there in ten," Came the answer, and I sighed in relief. It's better to tell him now, rather than to wait days before gathering the courage.

My mom and Ella were out, Ella wanted to shop, and I immediately declined. I don't want to rant about overpriced shoes that will give me blisters. That's Nudge's job.

As I ran around the house muttering to myself, I practiced what I'd say. "Hey Fang, I have wings on my back from chemicals!" Yeah, that'd work well.

I still hadn't figured out what I'd say until the doorbell rang. I ran upstairs, away from the door where my awaiting boyfriend stood. "Be there in a minute!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. There was a reply, but I barely heard it.

I took the stairs one by one, as opposed to my skipping the last five or six steps. I walked down the short hallway with baby steps, and pretended to lock the door before I opened it.

Fang stood there, as handsome as ever, smiling slightly at my nervousness.

Oh God, how am I going to do this?

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "Come on in," I said, standing out of the way so he could enter. He did as I said, and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him invitingly.

I sat with an awkward smile. He didn't really say anything, just captured my mouth with his. I reacted instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His went around my waist and we just sat like that.

I really didn't notice anything until I was on top of him. He had laid down in his back, and I had fallen on top of him. I gasped into his mouth and he smiled against my lips.

I lost track of the world around me as he slipped his hand up the back of my shirt. I was enjoying this until he sat up abruptly, a feather in his hand.

"What the hell is this?"


	5. Add A Pinch Of Evil, Stir

**Hi! I'm sorry! I'm really trying to update faster, but being on a middle school and club soccer team and having school takes up a lot of time. Still love soccer, though! Go Lusitana! **

**Anyways, I had one of the worst days of my life today, and I write when I'm sad. Yeah..**

**Here you go! **

_ I was enjoying this until he sat abruptly, a feather in his hand. _

_ "What the hell is this?"_

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you before we, um, got distracted," I muttered, looking at my feet.

He lifted my head up, keeping his hand under my chin. "Max," He whispered, smiling softly, "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I pulled out of his grasp and and stood. "Well, before we started this," I gestured to the both of us. "Iggy gave me a banana that his dad made. He told me to eat it-" Fang interrupted me. "Woah! Doesn't Iggy's dad work for Itex?" I nodded.

"So I did. It gave me the headache, these two long lines down my back, and wings." I muttered the last part. Then I spoke up again, hoping he didn't hear the last part. "I also got raptor vision and enhanced hearing."

Fang looked at me with eyes that told me he knew what I was trying to pull. "Max, get this through your head," He said seriously. "I will love you no matter what you look like."

I started to get weak in the knees. "You love me?" I whispered. He nodded. "Maximum, until the last day I'm on this planet, I will love you."

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. I walked towards him and buried my face in his chest. "Fang, the stupid banana gave me wings. I'm part bird."

Fang's jaw dropped. His eyes widened until they compared to dinner plates. "What?" He asked, then without thought, he pulled my shirt over my head. I immediately stepped backwards, that seemed a little forward to me. When he realized what was wrong he looked down and blushed. Luckily I had a tank top on, so he didn't get an eyeful of anything he shouldn't have.

"Please show me," He whispered, and pulled me to my feet.

I took a deep breath. Then slowly, inch by inch, I let my wings spread out.

He gasped, and took in the wonderfulness of them. He stepped forward and reached out to touch them. I stepped back involuntarily. I felt that I should protect my wings, and I'd be violated if I didn't. He understood this and stepped back.

Then the relief hit me like a ton of bricks. He isn't revolted or disgusted or running away in terror. He isn't even acting differently towards me. Actually, I think he wants to kiss me.

My thought was confirmed when he stepped forward and captured my lips with his. I kissed back, and he slowly pulled away after a minute. "I don't care what you look like, I love you."

I hugged him. "Good, because I love you, too."

As we hugged, I wrapped my wings around him, so we were in a warm, feather cave.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Max, you're acting weird lately," My mom said, concern ringing through her words.

"Yeah, I think I've got a cold," I lied smoothly. So I decided not to tell my family about the wings. Yes, I'm an awful daughter and sibling, tell me about it later.

"Not just that," My mother continued. "You're a lot more closed off lately. You're hiding things. You're not doing drugs or having sex, are you?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"Mom! God, no!" I shouted, revolted. My mom rolled her eyes, ignoring my look of disgust and Ella's giggles. That is, until Ella spoke up.

"I know why Max is acting weird," She said, smirking at me. I widened my eyes in terror. How could she possibly know about the wings?

"It's because she started dating Fang Ride," Ella said smugly, giving me a gloating smile. I glared playfully back as she stuck her tongue out.

"Max! That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" My mom practically shouted, a beaming smile lighting up her face.

"Because that would be your reaction," I muttered under my breath, and Ella snickered quietly.

"Fang Ride..." My mom trailed off. "He'll do. He's certainly a looker, isn't he?" She asked, then winked. After she stated that opinion, she left.

I was dazed for a moment, not really knowing what had just happened, then I dismissed everything.

Ella patted my shoulder then left too, muttering, "Mom is so weird."

I sat there, silent for a moment, then decided it might be time to go to sleep, because I had school tomorrow, and I've figured out that three hours of sleep doesn't cut it.

As I walked upstairs, I heard a weird hissing sound coming from behind the closed door of my room. I was silent for a second, taking silent steps toward the door. Like a ninja.

Then slowly, cautiously, I swung the door open. What greeted me wasn't at all what I expected.

On the other side of the door was Iggy and Fang, and for some reason Iggy's dad. Oh yeah, and Iggy and Fang were tied to chairs while Iggy's dad had a gun. I might have forgotten to mention that small detail.

Iggy seemed to be stunned, his eyes were trained on my wall, and he wasn't blinking. Fang was struggling, trying everything he could to get himself out of the situation he was in.

As soon as I opened the door, Mr. Griffins turned towards me. He walked forward, taking the gun with him. As he arrived to where I was standing, he pressed the cool barrel of the gun to my head. I felt the strange adrenaline rush flow through me, even though I was deadly scared.

"Max, the experiment herself, you're finally here," Mr. Griffins said, what I think was a smile cast on his face.

"What do you want?" I managed to hiss through my gritted teeth. The scared feeling that had haunted my thoughts had vanished, being replaced by an anger that fueled me to the point where I considered trying to take him down.

"Max, Max, Max," He muttered, shaking his head, amused. "You're the experiment, you'll be coming with me now."

I pressed my nails into my palms so I wouldn't punch him. "Yeah right!" I snorted. "Why do you want me anyways? I'm completely normal."

Now it was his turn to snort. "Max, wings aren't what you would call normal, are they?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

I was taken back, I thought Iggy agreed to tell nobody about this. I can understand, because this was his dad, but I've kept it a secret from my family!

As I glared, Iggy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. He apologized for everything with his eyes, but I also read, 'there's more to it than you think.'

"Let me go!" I snapped. "I have no intention to be an experiment for greedy scientists!"

He just chuckled. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

That's when I snapped.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my hand had snapped out and knocked the gun from his hands and we both watched as it skidded across the floor.

As he lunged for it, I kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling on the floor. I leaped over him, grappling for the pistol.

I got a finger on it before I felt a pressure on the small of my back, and then everything started to go fuzzy.

I saw a distorted image of Fang screaming until it hit me.

Darkness.

_ I was lying on a bleached white floor when I awoke. There was a sound that sounded like sawing coming from somewhere near me. I managed to turn my head in time to see a sword slice into Iggy. I screamed, the tears running down my face before I could even comprehend what was happening. _

_ Slowly, the light that was always present in his eyes died out. I sobbed and sobbed until somebody else was dragged in to take Iggy's place. _

_ Fang. _

_ I watched as unknown forces_ _cut into him, sawing him from the inside out. They carved out his eyes, cut off his ears and his nose, and then held his bloody, dead face next to mine. "Kiss him," They taunted, "Kiss your little boyfriend."_

_ I cried as they shoved his face into mine. _

_ Then I was in a forest, the same one I had where I had discovered that I could fly. _

_ I spread my wings, happy that they were still as beautiful as ever. I stood to fly until a sharp pain erupted in my stomach. _

_ I doubled over in pain. _

_ Then there was a large mirror in front of me, and I could see my entire body. I studied it for a second, then feathers started sprouting from my skin at an unnatural rate. I screamed, watching as my entire body was completely covered. _

_ When it finished, I sighed in relief. Then the worst part happened. _

_ The worst pain I had ever felt stabbed my stomach all the way up to my neck. Here's the really scary part. _

_ A wing sprouted from my stomach, and it appeared to look exactly like the ones that adorned my back. I screamed out the pain, and then choked on the blood that I kept vomiting up. _

_ It was dreadful until I finally woke up. _

"Ah, Max, finally awake, I see," Said a voice.

I was silent for a moment. Then I recognized who was speaking to me.

"Dad?"


	6. I Am Maximum

**Hello readers! I am back! **

**Please, please, please, please tell me if I should continue updating like I am now, or should I focus on one story at a time, and update that story every one or two weeks? Tell me in a review! I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Anyways, can we try for, say, seven reviews? This chapter is over 3,000 words not including the AN, I feel my hard work should go recognized. **

**Here you go! **

"I'm sorry Max, I really am," Were the first words out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" I cried, thrashing against the restraints that held me. The bonds dug into my wrists, and I bit my lip to stop from whimpering. It felt like the rope was made of razorblades.

"I'm extremely sorry, for real, but Mr. Griffiths and I have been planning this for too long. It needed to go into action," My dad said, a look on his face that read, 'sorry, you're not getting out of this.'

"You've been planning to kidnap your daughter, her best friend, and her boyfriend?" I asked, the rage surprisingly clear in my voice, accompanied by sadness.

"No!" He exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. "We just wanted to give you the banana, then tell you about it so you understood, then take you here."

"Then why didn't you?" The anger overpowering the sadness, and all that was there now was fury.

"Well, your mother said that she would never let me experiment on you, so that argument led to divorce, and this was the only other option," He explained slowly, trying to get me to understand his craziness.

"You're my father!" I shouted, not caring that I was bound and in pain. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Money," He admitted, ashamed. Good, he should be.

"You would hurt your family for money?" I yelled, outraged. How could he harm somebody he loved for a fat roll of money?

He didn't answer, just hung his head. That was answer enough. I hissed, and tried to turn away from him with little success.

"Max —" He tried but I interrupted him.

"Don't call me Max," I hissed, "Only people I like have that pleasure."

He continued to look at the ground in shame. He was feeling guilty yet he wasn't acting upon it. That shows how much of a coward he is. I don't know why, but these thoughts made a memory bubble to the surface. Actually a dream. It made me ask this question.

"Where are Fang and Iggy?"

Now he looked up, able to comfortably answer this question. "They're down the hall. They're fine. They aren't special so they're just in holding."

I gave him a glare, but was content with the answer, happy that they were safe. Confused, too. Why would he tell me where they were? I'm faster. Stronger. Smarter. I could easily find them with these directions.

There was a tension filled moment of silence, then I spread out the best I could, trying my best to get comfortable. My father— I'm sorry, Jeb— got up and gave me a sad look, then left.

I let the tension leave me stiff muscles, and the bounds seemed to dig less into my wrists and ankles.

I was then able to look around.

I was in a silver, metallic looking room, strapped to a cold, steel table. As I relaxed, I realized that I could slip my hands out of the loose knots. These people obviously don't know who they're dealing with.

After that I sat up, searching for details that could help me here. There was a plate full of metal surgical tools about six inches to my left and a large black door at the far corner.

I examined the thick rope bounds around my ankles, then sighed. They were much different from the thin, loosely tied knots that had encircled my wrists.

I reached as far as I could and managed to grab the smallest pair of scissors I had ever seen and applied them to the bounds.

They cut through it with surprising ease, and my right foot was free in moments. Then my left.

I got up and hissed as my feet gave out from under me.

My hands hit the ground first, catching my head from a painful fate.

I stayed there, crouched on the ground for several seconds before I felt I was strong enough to stand. When I did the blood rushed to my head and I used the table as support.

Then my feet were bringing me to the large door and I was slamming my fists against it, over and over, until my brain processed that there was a keypad next to the door.

It was labeled 0-9 creating millions of codes that I could never possibly guess.

Then I realized that this was my father. He used the same code for everything. I took a close look, then punched in a nine, one and three, making a thirteen, then double zeros. I looked at the code. September thirteenth, in the year of 2000. It was the day when he met his hero. I don't even remember who it was, but all he did for weeks afterwards was rant about it.

The little light glowed a light shade of green then the door popped open. I smirked.

I took a cautious step into the hall, my head swiveling back and forth, checking for dangers.

When I thought it was clear, I ran out, my full speed coming out.

Now listen, I was fast before, the fastest girl in school, but now I could easily win the Boston Marathon, that's how quickly I made it from one end of the hall to the other.

My hands were helping my eyes peer through small windows on doors, and each time my brain processed that the room did not shelter my friends.

Third door, fourth door, it went on and on until I was ready to give up. I didn't have time to really check the rooms, I'm surprised that I haven't been caught yet. Why wouldn't they notice that their new experiment is missing?

Unless they wanted me to escape. They wanted me to get out of that large, metallic room to see how well I could perform.

With this thought in mind, I whispered as loud as I dared. "I see you." Then I continued checking doors, my frustration growing.

Finally, on the eleventh door, I heard sounds of life coming from inside the room. I glanced in, to see several dog crates, two stacked on top of each other, stretching to the other end of the room.

I pulled the door open and slipped in.

My eyes scanned the rows, looking for the black or blonde head that I wanted. I spotted multiple animals, even a few small children, but no Fang or Iggy.

I hissed out their names as loud as I dared.

No response.

I walked to the last cage, then turned and walked out, trying not to feel incredibly guilty at the thought of leaving the children here.

Next door. The layout of this room was the same as the last. Just one difference.

The cages held dead bodies.

My hands flew to my mouth, stifling the screams that ripped out of my mouth.

When I was done with that, I slowly glanced down the line of bodies, making sure nobody that I cared about was there.

I know this may seem unbearably cruel to you, only checking for certain people, but when I get out of this place— and I am determined to get out of this place— I will be able to help all of these people that are still here.

I quickly left that room, not wanting to be exposed to it any longer, and headed to the last door at the end of the hall.

My hands pulled it open, and before I knew what I was doing, my feet were bringing me in, because there was Fang sitting there in a dog crate, asleep, his chest rising and falling as he thrashed around in the small space.

Iggy was next to him, awake, not moving, just staring into the wall.

My fingers were at the latches in seconds, opening them and pulling the doors open. I reached into the cages, my hands pulling the people out and then silently closing the doors again.

Fang had awoken, and was now sitting there, blinking as if he didn't believe what was in front of him.

"Get your ass up," I instructed them, already at the door. Iggy hustled to me, only stopping to give me a hug, and I happily returned it, then pushed him to the wall as footsteps echoed down the hall. I sighed in relief as I heard the sound turn into the room next to my hiding spot.

"Let's go," I whispered hurriedly, turning the knob. Iggy was right behind me, anticipating freedom, but as I turned to make sure of that, I saw Fang still seated in front of his cage.

"Fang!" I hissed, the venom I had kept out of my voice creeping in, "Let's go!"

He just sat there, staring into space.

Acting on instinct, I took three steps toward him, leaned down, and planted my lips on his.

He reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling himself up, his lips working with mine.

After a moment I pulled away from the kiss, both happy to see him and happy it worked.

Now awake and aware, he smiled and followed Iggy and I, his usual silent footsteps helping me instead of annoying me like they used to.

We crept down the hall, me leading us, and Fang acting as a lookout. I silently found a door at the end of the hall, light seeping from the cracks. I smiled, knowing these people were no match for me. No match for us.

I pulled on the knob, but unlike the others, this one was locked. No matter how hard I pulled, it didn't budge, staying stuck to the frame.

Before I knew what was going on, my fists slammed against the wood, actually denting the material.

Again and again they pounded against the wood, until the door fell off of the frame, making a clunking sound as it connected with the ground.

On the other side was an operating table, where a five year old girl was laying, three scientists ready to tear into her stomach.

Before I knew what I was doing, my fists connected with the man's face. My foot made contact with a stomach and punches landed on throats and my arms were wrapped around the poor little girl.

She hugged back, her wiry, weak arms looping around my neck. "It's going to be okay," I told her in a whisper. "You'll be fine."

Her tears wet the small cotton gown they had pit me in, but I couldn't care less. I picked her up, it was easy, she weighed practically nothing, and carried her out.

"Let's go," I commanded the boys waiting for me. They nodded, Iggy's mouth hanging to the floor, and a smirk lighting Fang's face.

As soon as we turned to leave, something whizzed past my ear, knocking some of my hair aside. I immediately ducked and rolled, pulling Iggy and Fang down with me.

"Go, run," I whispered, looking for the shooter.

It wasn't hard to find him, it was Mr. Griffiths, and he was reloading a tranquilizer. A snarl rose from my throat and I darted out of his range of fire.

The girl was crying again, and I rubbed her back as I ran through the halls, following the boys, seeking cover.

Just as I was approaching a door at the other end of the hall, I felt a weird tingling sensation coming from my elbow. I looked down to see a blood red feather poking out of my arm.

I cursed, swiping it away, but already losing consciousness. Iggy sprinting back, taking the girl and darting off again was all I saw before I completely blacked out.

MAXIMUM RIDE

THIRD PERSON POV

"Your daughter did surprisingly well, Jeb. You raised her well," James Griffiths praised Jeb Batchelder, patting his back, smile lighting his face that was so similar to Iggy's.

Jeb nodded back, his eyes still focused on the screen that showed the image of his daughter's motionless body, surrounded by the boy that was obviously in love with her, Iggy, and the small girl that had been slated for a surgery that would give her the ability to shape shift, or at least that's what they hoped it would do.

Max had been the hardest to bring down in a long time. For every new, important experiment they gave the chance of escape, to see how far they could get, except there was actually about 0.0001% chance of escape.

"Jeb, you okay?" Seneca asked him, the most concern for another human being he had shown in a while in his voice.

Jeb nodded in confirmation, his thoughts on his daughter's well being. Yes, he had a main part in bringing her here, but she was still his daughter. Well, only his eyes.

He wasn't rethinking his actions, far from it actually. He was still proud that he had been able to trick both Valencia and James's wife to get Max and Iggy, the other boy was just a bonus.

Just as he was about to turn from the screen, Max sat up, and the camera's image was so detailed that he could see the thin sheen of sweat covering Max's forehead.

He watched intently, his eyes squinted, and watched as the little girl threw herself at Max, already fully trusting her. Iggy hugged her next, an apologetic smile on his face, the other boy was last, and his lips connected with hers, and Jeb glared, his fatherly instincts bubbling up as he watched her kiss back.

He abruptly turned off the glowing screen so that he was glaring at a dark one.

Then he turned to join the celebration of another new experiment.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"I'm sorry," Were the first words out of my mouth, and nobody responded, but the little girl threw herself and me, and I was surprised yet happy as I hugged her back.

Iggy was next, his strong, wiry arms that were so familiar were enclosing me and they were so familiar in an unfamiliar place. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and he replied only by wrapping his arms around me tighter.

When he stepped back Fang took his place. I smiled as he placed his lips right onto mine, being silent a way only Fang can. I kissed back, then shivered because I had a feeling that somebody was watching.

Fang questioned me with his eyes, and I just shook my head. He didn't need to share my paranoia.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the little girl, who happily jumped back onto my lap. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been watching her, she was that light.

"My name is Angel," She informed us, and her name fit her. She had long flowing ringlets, blue eyes clearer than the ocean, and her face was pale and flawless, excluding scars that marred her face.

"I'm Max," I informed her, "And that's Iggy, and the quiet one is Fang," I said, nodding at each of them as I said their name.

Angel smiled at the two then looked directly into my eyes. "Thanks for saving me, that surgery would have killed me," She said, quieting her voice at the end of the sentence.

I was taken back, how could such a small girl think that something would kill her? "Um, I don't think it would have killed you," I said, tightening my grip around her, as if that would keep her safe. I was already in love with this girl.

"No, it would have. I had that feeling, you know that one, the one that's always right?" She asked as if she were thirty instead of six.

I nodded, unable to form words, I was so taken back by this girls wiseness.

Then her face returned to a carefree one, and she rolled off of me, then snuggled into my side. In moments she was asleep.

Iggy was next, simply curling into a ball and using his ability to fall asleep and was snoring in minutes.

Fang laid down on my other side and was next, and that left me, the only one who was too scared to float off into oblivion. I just thought that if I fell asleep they'd come in and take one of us, or all but one, leaving one of us alone. I didn't want that.

I hadn't really had time to think yet, and now I am. I can process what has happened in the past... whenever this started.

My own father has kidnapped me in hopes of experimenting on me like a lab rat. My own father. The man that I loved, who was going to buy me a car, the guy that held me when I was little, when I was sad, when something didn't go right. He's betrayed me.

Imagine your best friend, your mother, your father, anybody you would trust with your life, imagine them getting a kitchen knife, and sharpening it everyday for weeks, making it sharp enough to stab you in the back, and what's worse, they did it so they could possess money. They chose green paper over you. Think about that for a minute.

Now imagine being ripped from reality when you grow wings. Imagine walking on a line, that line is your sanity, your reality. On one side is insanity that you've caused yourself, on the other side is being ripped from your path and given a new bumpy, rocky, twisted one.

Just picture having to leave your loved ones and being forced to be an experiment.

Those were the thoughts consuming my brain. I couldn't sleep if I tried. My brain's off button had been destroyed, I need plans, my brain forms those. I need to process everything, brain is needed.

You see, I couldn't fall asleep if I tried. Not that I am.

After hours of one thought turning into another, my brain shut down, my eyes felt as if they weighed tons, and my arms curled around Angel as I pressed against Fang.

One, single, salty, tear fell down my face as I drifted off.

And as sleep overtook me, I decided that would be the last tear of my existence. The last weakness I would ever show.

From now on, I am Maximum.


End file.
